warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Brackenflower
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lionblaze and Heathertail page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cchen3 (talk) 01:11, May 8, 2018 (UTC) hey there. real quick: you should take your age off your profile. it'll save you a lot of trouble in the future, and there could also be some very negative effects to having your age public. people collect data and having your age on here could become identity theft, and i'm serious, you don't want to deal with that. sorry this was so dark, i really don't want you getting hurt but for your own safety i really suggest doing this. -- 23:14, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Brackenflower! It's Hollywhisker, but you can go ahead and call me holly and yadda yadda yadda why am i even doing this you know who i am already. Anywho I saw that you wanted a...SIGNATURE!!! To save you all that confusion and chaos and coding and whatnot, I OFFER YOU A SIGNATURE THINGY!! (That means that I'm offering to code a signature for you, if my holly-language is too confusing) You don't have to accept the offer, but if you do, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll ask you a few questions so I can make the signature how you want it. ANYWHO BYE! PS if you wanna see the signatures i've coded before, just click here. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 00:14, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! When you leave a message on someone's talk page, hit "leave message" near the right. (it's in blue, you should see it) This way, it automatically puts your message at the very bottom of the talk page and it's easy to find. If you hit "edit" near a heading, however, it puts your message and the bottom of a section, before the next heading starts. So I kinda had to do a little searching there xD your message was in the middle of my talk page. Anywho, you want me to code you a sig, correct? or do you want me to just help you code it by yourself? ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 15:44, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Alright! Do you have any preference to what your sig looks like? Like, do you have a specific sentence or design in mind? Or do I just code whatever? ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 22:41, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Okay! I'll get started on it as soon as I can...which is not now because where I am it's getting late ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 01:23, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm finished! If you want to see it, click here. If you want me to make any changes, just tell me and I'll go ahead and fix it! If you think that this signature is okay for you to use, then say so and I'll tell you what you need to do to make this your sig and how to start using it. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 12:12, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! So this is how you use it: First, to set it as your actual sig, click on your profile picture at the top right in the white bar that has FANDOM, Games, Movies, TV, Wikis and other words on it. Then, you should see a box pop up. Click on "My Preferences". Once you're there, go down until you see the heading "Signature" (the second heading, basically). In the box next to "Custom Signature", type this in: Make sure the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked. If it isn't, click on the box to check it. Scroll down to the very bottom and click the blue button that says "Save". You're basically done! Now, when you want to put your sig at the end of a message, either type ~~~~ or click on the "Signature" button at the top. You're done! Yay! If you have any problems using the sig, just tell me and i'll try ''(<--keyword "try") to help you. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 12:08, June 12, 2018 (UTC) i'm not sure if holly's code is right... try this instead | also be sure to check "I want to use wikitext in my signature." if anything else happens, let me know. -- 00:21, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, what Stork said :D ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:50, June 13, 2018 (UTC) I have discovered a fatal flaw in my code above. copy and paste the code again and keep wikitext checked, and add }} to it. -- 22:41, June 13, 2018 (UTC) yay your sig worked! ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 23:36, June 14, 2018 (UTC)